


Zawiły Plan

by Hayate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayate/pseuds/Hayate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ucieka z więzienia Adgardu i atakuje Avengersów. Czy robi to dla czystej zabawy, czy może kryje się za tym jakiś większy plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zawiły Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jest to mój zwykły styl, ale mam wrazenie, że się udało :)

\- Mój brat uciekł ze swej celi – powiedział Thor ze skruchą w głosie.

\- No to pięknie – Tony rzucił tablet na stół. – Jak długo udało wam się go utrzymać? Dwa lata?

\- Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po Asgardczykach – Fury zachował spokój, ale jego ton był karcący.

\- Przyjaciele – Thor spojrzał po wszystkich zebranych, - zapewniam was, iż zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by Loki trafił tam gdzie jego miejsce.

Tego dnia Avengersi opuścili pokój zebrań w ponurych nastrojach.

* * *

Loki zaatakował po raz pierwszy dopiero po miesiącu od swojej ucieczki. Zjawił się w Central Parku rzucając zaklęcia na prawo i lewo. Czar ożywiał wszystko, czego tylko dotknął. W ciągu paru minut cały park zaroił się od biegających ławek i koszy na śmieci, które zaatakowały Avengersów, gdy tylko przybyli na miejsce. Drzewa machały gałęziami starając się utrudnić im przejście. Nie było więc nic dziwnego w tym, że Tony dzięki swojemu latającemu kombinezonowi dotarł do Lokiego jako pierwszy – Thor został w tyle czując się zobowiązany ewakuować z parku resztę przechodniów.

Loki uśmiechnął się na widok IronMana.

\- Jak ci się podoba moje przedstawienie? – zapytał. – Inspirowałem się waszymi filmami. ‘Piękna i bestia’ mają chodzące i mówiące meble i sprzęty domowe, a w ‘Harrym Potterze’ było mordercze drzewo. Wy, Midgarczycy, macie ciekawe pomysły.

\- Tak, wspaniale, że podobają ci się nasze filmy, ale jeśli to twój plan na przejęcie kontroli nad światem, to muszę ci powiedzieć, że jest dość marny. Może się więc poddasz i pójdziesz ze mną? Obiecuję, że puszczę ci lepsze filmy, z których będziesz mógł czerpać pomysły.

\- Przejąć kontrolę nad światem? – zdziwił się bóg. – Och, proszę, Stark! To było dwa lata temu! I to nawet nie był mój pomysł.

\- Jasne. Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę.

Z oddali dało się słyszeć potężny huk oraz dźwięk pękających gałęzi. Źródło hałasu zbliżało się z każdą chwilą.

\- Hulk tu idzie – powiedział Tony. – Lepiej się poddaj teraz, to może nie zrobi tobą dziury w trawniku.

\- Nie chcę przerywać zabawy – Loki zmarszczył nos, - ale nie mam też ochoty służyć za młotek. Cóż, w takim wypadku… do następnego razu, Stark!

Loki machnął ręką i zniknął w chmurze zielonkawego dymu.

Dopiero, gdy wrócił do wieży, Tony zaczął zastanawiać się nad jego słowami.

* * *

\- Loki powiedział, że przejęcie władzy nad ziemią to nie był jego pomysł. Co to ma znaczyć, Thorze? – Tony spytał boga, gdy tylko przyłapał go w kuchni. Nie znosił być niedoinformowany, toteż jego głos zabarwił się odrobinę złością, czego nie zamierzał.

\- Człowieku Żelaza – odpowiedział Thor, odkładając na ladę talerz z górą kanapek, które przygotował sobie na popołudniową przekąskę, - nie wiem, co powiedział ci mój brat. Musisz jednak pamiętać, że Loki jest Bogiem Kłamstwa i niemądrze jest ufać wszystkim jego słowom.

\- Czyli nic na ten temat nie wiesz?

Thor westchnął ciężko.

\- Mój brat podczas procesu zeznał, iż atak na Midgard nie był jego pomysłem. Że jakaś znacznie potężniejsza od niego istota zmusiła go do wszystkiego. Chciałem mu wierzyć – wyznał bóg, - z całego mego serca. Jednakże Loki jest potężny i nawet nasz ojciec nie jest w stanie kontrolować jego poczynań. Nie mógł mówić prawdy.

Tony odszedł, ale nie był przekonany słowami Thora. To, co mówił Bóg Piorunów wydawało się być logicznym wyjaśnieniem. Loki kłamał. Tak powinno być. Ostatni atak Lokiego jednak nie był poważny. Wyglądał bardziej jak kawał i Tony nie był pewien, co powinien myśleć. Postanowił czekać.

* * *

Drugi atak Lokiego miał miejsce miesiąc później. Bóg zjawił się w jednym z wielu centrów handlowych. Tym razem oprócz spowodowania całkowitej paniki samą swą obecnością – zielony płaszcz i złoty hełm z rogami był rozpoznawalny już w całych stanach – Loki nie zrobił nic. Dopiero, gdy pojawili się Avengersi postanowił się zabawić. Jednym ruchem dłoni sprawił, że manekiny ożyły, ale zamiast atakować bohaterów, zaczęły za nimi chodzić i ich naśladować. Nie były groźne, ale irytujące i to wystarczyło, by większość grupy rozbiegła się za nimi po całym budynku starając się zetrzeć je na miazgę. Większość, ale nie cała. Tony wraz ze swoją grupą naśladujących go manekinów po raz kolejny sam postanowił stawić czoła Lokiemu.

\- Twoi towarzysze dostarczają mi rozrywki – poinformował go bóg. Loki urządził sobie centrum dowodzenia w sklepie z zabawkami. Siedział na podłodze otoczony pluszakami. W jednej dłoni trzymał kubełek z popcornem, a w drugiej papierowy kubek z colą. Jego hełm leżał porzucony na podłodze. Wokół niego unosiły się magicznie stworzone obrazy o rozmiarach średniej wielkości ekranu telewizora przedstawiające całą drużynę Avengersów. W samym centrum znajdował się obraz z Thorem. Bóg Piorunów starał się uciec przed swoimi manekinami, ale one nie dawały za wygraną. – Przednia zabawa – Loki zgarnął kilka ziarenek popcornu do ust, po czym popił je colą.

\- A ty siedzisz tu i obżerasz się popcornem?

\- Czyż nie jest w zwyczaju na Midgardzie, by podczas oglądania czegoś ciekawego raczyć się prażoną kukurydzą oraz gazowanym trunkiem?

\- W sumie masz rację – przyznał Tony. – Jak będziemy ci emitować filmy w celi upewnię się, że dostaniesz trochę śmieciowego jedzenia. Powinieneś spróbować nachos.

\- Jeśli będę mieć czas… Przyłączysz się do mnie? – Loki poklepał miejsce na podłodze obok siebie. Nawet trochę się przesunął, by zrobić miejsce dla Tony'ego.

\- Wiesz, nie powinienem zaprzyjaźniać się z wrogiem…

\- A kto tu mówi o przyjaźni? – zdziwił się Loki. – Proponuję tylko byś obejrzał ze mną coś zabawnego. Czarna Wdowa właśnie odstrzeliła nogę jednego z manekinów. Teraz zamiast za nią biegać, skacze na jednej nodze.

Tony spojrzał na obraz. Loki mówił prawdę. Manekin z trudem utrzymywał równowagę, ale dzielnie biegł za Natashą wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami. Tony wbrew sobie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Właściwie to chyba powinienem im pomóc – powiedział, starając się stłumić wzbierający w gardle śmiech.

\- To twoja decyzja – Loki wzruszył ramionami. – Muszę jednak przyznać, że jesteś bardzo rozsądnym człowiekiem, Stark. Nie próbujesz atakować mnie samotnie. Wiesz, że w walce jeden na jednego twoje szanse są znikome, żeby nie powiedzieć nieistniejące. Starasz się mnie tu zatrzymać rozmową. Zapewne liczysz na to, że twoi przyjaciele zauważą w końcu, iż moje manekiny nie stanowią dla nich zagrożenia.

\- A ja tu się łudziłem, że aż tak przewidywalny nie jestem.

Loki uśmiechnął się słabo w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego przewidywalnością. Szczerze mówiąc po całej reszcie waszej szajki spodziewałbym się desperackiego samotnego ataku nawet w niesprzyjających okolicznościach. Ale ty jesteś inny, Stark. Powinieneś czerpać z tego dumę.

\- Teraz to mnie podrywasz – Tony znacząco poruszał brwiami. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że Loki nie widzi jego twarzy. – Skoro już rozmawiamy zamiast walczyć, to chciałem o coś zapytać.

\- Słucham?

\- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że nie chciałeś zawładnąć Ziemią?

Ramiona Lokiego stężały. Bóg wyraźnie nie spodziewał się tego tematu i nie chciał o nim rozmawiać. Być może nawet poprzednio poruszył go tylko niechcący.

\- Widzę, iż szczegóły nie uciekają twej uwadze, Człowieku Żelaza. Cóż mam powiedzieć?

\- Pytałem o to Thora. Mówił, że ktoś cię zmusił do zaatakowania nas. Dał mi do zrozumienia, że byłeś kontrolowany.

\- Thor jest półgłówkiem – prychnął Loki. – To było coś o wiele bardziej skomplikowanego. Powinienem był się domyśleć, że tylko tyle zrozumie z moich tłumaczeń.

\- Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć? Półgłówkiem nie jestem. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

\- Nie, Stark, nie jesteś półgłówkiem. Jak na Midgardczyka wykazujesz się dość wysokim poziomem inteligencji…

\- Dwa komplementy w jeden dzień. Loki, stajesz się uprzejmy!

\- Jednak pomimo jasności twego umysłu – ciągnął bóg, jakby mu nie przerwano, - magia jest poza zasięgiem twego rozumowania.

Loki zamilkł. Przez chwilę przyglądał się obrazom w milczeniu obserwując zmagania drużyny bohaterów. Gdy Hulk pokonał wszystkich swoich przeciwników, bóg wstał.

\- Wygląda na to, iż na mnie już pora – powiedział. – Do następnego spotkania, Człowieku Żelaza. Miej tylko na uwadze, iż do tej pory tylko się z wami bawiłem. Następnym razem będę już poważny.

* * *

Jak obiecał, tak zrobił. Następny atak Lokiego był o wiele groźniejszy od dwóch poprzednich. Znów użył ożywionych manekinów. Tym razem jednak uzbroił je w broń przypominającą tą używaną przez Chitauri i posadził na latające motocykle z działkami laserowymi przy kierownicy.

\- To chyba jakiś chory żart – powiedział Clint.

\- Albo kończą mu się pomysły – zauważyła Natasha. – Tony, mówiłeś że poprzednio czerpał inspiracje z filmów dla dzieci? – zapytała, odrywając manekinowi głowę.

\- Tak twierdził – IronMan pewnie wzruszyłby ramionami, gdyby akurat nie celował w nadlatującego do niego przeciwnika. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że kończą mu się pomysły? – wypalił, a latający motocykl wybuchł.

\- Ta jego nowa armia to dokładna kopia jego poprzedniej armii. Tylko nie składa się z kosmitów.

\- Hagrid w pierwszej części ‘Pottera’ jeździł na latającym motocyklu – zauważył Steve, który przerabiał ostatnio książki Rowling w zakresie swoich zajęć zaznajamiania się z popkulturą. – A w Central Parku Loki ożywił drzewa na obraz bijącej wierzby. Również z ‘Harry’ego Pottera’.

\- Wiesz co, Steve? Powinnyśmy zmienić twoje pseudo na Kapitan Oczywisty.

Tony nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Zagłuszył ją potężny ryk Hulka, który skoczył na trzy manekiny z budynku obok.

\- Sporo ich – powiedziała w końcu Natasha. – Nie tak dużo jak ostatnio, ale chyba sobie nie poradzimy.

\- No tak, prawdziwi Chitauri zatrzymali się, bo Tony rozwalił ich statek matkę – przypomniał Hawkeye. – Myślicie, że jeśli rozwalimy Lokiego, to manekiny też się zatrzymają?

\- Warto spróbować – zgodził się Kapitan. – Tony, uda ci się go namierzyć?

\- A czemu miałoby się nie udać? – prychnął IronMan. – JARVIS, namierz Lokiego z łaski swojej.

\- Oczywiście, sir – odpowiedziała SI. – Jest na dachu budynku oddalonego od pana o 700 metrów, 50 stopni na pana prawo. Zaznaczyłem jego współrzędne w HUDzie.

\- Dzięki, Jarv. Drużyna, mam go. Czy ktoś leci ze mną się z nim spotkać?

\- Bierz Thora – zarządził Steve. – Thor, leć za Tony'm – Kapitan krzyknął do Boga Piorunów.

\- Dobrze, przyjacielu!

Tony nie zwlekał. Wiedział, że Thor nie będzie mieć problemów z nadążeniem z nim.

Loki stał na dachu jednego z wyższych budynków w swojej pełnej zbroi i nadzorował przebieg bitwy. Na widok Thora i Tony’ego uniósł tylko pytająco brwi.

\- Poddaj się, bracie! – krzyknął Thor, lądując na dachu.

\- A czemu miałbym to zrobić?

\- Imitujesz atak Chitauri, prawda? – zapytał Tony. – Poprzednie zaklęcia miały tylko przetestować, czy jesteś w stanie kontrolować dużą ilość ożywionych przedmiotów.

Loki uśmiechnął się jasno w odpowiedzi.

\- Ostatnio pokonaliśmy Chitauri, gdy wysadziliśmy ich statek matkę. Byli do niego podłączeni i…

\- Wiem jak działają Chitauri. Ich zbroja to cud techniki. Wszyscy żołnierze są scaleni ze swoją. Zbroję napędza statek matka, a raczej główny komputer się na nim znajdujący. Gdy on ulegnie zniszczeniu, zbroja przestaje działać i konsekwentnie Chitauri umiera. Waszym zdaniem, jeśli walczy tam armia Chitauri, to ja jestem statkiem matką?

\- Dokładnie – Tony kiwnął głową.

\- W takim razie, jak zamierzacie mnie zniszczyć?

\- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, bracie! – wtrącił Thor, ale Loki go zignorował. Bóg Kłamstwa wpatrywał się wyczekująco w Tony’ego.

\- Ostatnio bomba atomowa zadziałała doskonale – IronMan wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale nie masz teraz żadnej ze sobą. Chyba, że chowasz jakąś w swoim kombinezonie…

\- Nie, ale skonstruowałem własną bombę. Jest mniejsza, o wiele mniejsza, ale równie silna. Chcesz się przekonać?

\- Człowieku Żelaza, nie skrzywdzisz mego brata! – krzyknął Thor, ale po raz kolejny został zignorowany.

Loki wpatrywał się w Tony’ego. Tony podniósł maskę, by bóg wiedział, że mówi poważnie. Spędzili kilka chwil w ciszy.

\- A więc to tak – powiedział w końcu Loki. – Statek matka został zniszczony bombą Starka. Wszyscy Chitauri umierają – jak na rozkaz manekiny przestały atakować, a motocykle pospadały na ziemię, rozbijając się o asfalt. – Tym razem wygraliście. Zastanawiam się jednak, co zrobicie, gdy statków będzie więcej niż jeden – Loki kiwnął głową na pożegnanie, po czy rozpłynął się w chmurze zielonkawego dymu.

* * *

Od tamtej pory, gdy Loki atakował, zawsze używał do walki swojej sztucznej armii Chitauri. Za każdym razem było ich coraz więcej. Przy czwartym ataku do latających motocykli dołączyły także latające grupy autobusów, które zapewne miały imitować mechaniczne wieloryby – jak nazywali je Avengersi – których używali Chitauri. Co ciekawsze, przy każdym ataku liczba statków-matka, które Avengersi – a konkretniej IronMan – musieli zniszczyć zwiększała się, gdyż Loki zawsze przybywał w liczbie mnogiej tworząc obrazy siebie w różnych miejscach. Tony musiał podlatywać do każdego z obrazów i niszczyć je z osobna, grożąc im swoimi bombami. Z każdym pokonanym Lokim, część armii padała jak muchy. Tony szybko się domyślił, że Loki funduje im darmowe symulacje walki z prawdziwą armią Chitaurich, nie wiedział tylko dlaczego. Być może bóg starał się w ten sposób zorientować, jakiej ilości wojowników potrzebuje by pokonać Avengersów?

Tony przy każdym ataku znajdował chwilę by porozmawiać z prawdziwym Lokim. Zawsze znajdywał go dopiero na końcu, gdy pokonał już wszystkie jego klony, a Loki był chętny do rozmowy. Oboje wymieniali kilka zdań nim Bóg Kłamstwa decydował, że ma już dość rozmów i znikał. Tony szybko nauczył się jednak, że nie uzyska od niego żadnych odpowiedzi w sprawach, które najbardziej go nurtowały, toteż od początkowego: „co też właściwie planujesz, Loki?” szybko przeszli do: „dziś jest ciekawy film w telewizji, powinieneś go zobaczyć”. Gdyby nie fakt, że wokół nich toczyła się zawsze bitwa, a Thor zwykle w tle błagał brata o zaprzestanie jego niecnych knowań i powrót do Asgardu, można by było te rozmowy wziąć za całkiem przyjacielskie i nieszkodliwe. Tony nauczył się czerpać z nich przyjemność. Przerażało go to, ale jeszcze straszniejsze było odkrycie, że czasami czeka, aż Loki pojawi się, by siać zniszczenie na ulicach, tylko po to by wynalazca mógł z nim chwilę porozmawiać.

Choć schemat ataków Lokiego był przewidywalny – bóg zawsze pojawiał się ze swoją armią gdzieś na obrzeżu miasta i znikał, gdy się go znalazło i zagroziło bombą – to daty ani konkretnego miejsca ataku nie dało się przewidzieć. Zdarzało się, że upływały miesiące pomiędzy kolejnymi pojawieniami się Lokiego. Czasem były to jednak tygodnie, albo kilka dni. Raz zdarzyło się, że pojawił się zaledwie trzy godziny po walce na drugim końcu miasta, gotów stoczyć kolejną bitwę. Mimo to drużyna bohaterów zawsze była gotowa stawić mu czoła.

Pewnego dnia wzór się jednak zmienił. Armia sztucznych Chitauri nie była większa od poprzedniej. Była tak mała, jak pierwsza, którą Loki na nich nasłał. Około pięćdziesiąt manekinów na latających motocyklach, fruwało bez celu niszcząc hydranty i drzewa rosnące przy ulicach. Tony jak zwykle zaczął od poszukiwań Lokiego, ale nie mógł go znaleźć. Żaden z jego czujniki nie wykrywał boga w pobliżu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów, co było dość niepokojące – jego sprzęt był na tyle silny, że potrafił znaleźć jedną konkretną mrówkę w mrowisku pełnym jej braci i sióstr. Atak wyjątkowo nie skończył się symbolicznym wysadzeniem statku-matki. Avengersi musieli pokonać każdego sztucznego Chitauri z osobna, a po nieudanych poszukiwaniach Lokiego wrócili do wieży w podłych nastrojach.

Zmiana wzoru zaniepokoiła Tony’ego. Thor upierał się, że Lokiemu po prostu znudziła się stara sztuczka i planował coś innego, ale wynalazca obawiał się, że może chodzić o coś więcej. W końcu Bóg Kłamstwa nie bez powodu testował ich siłę ponad rok. Nie zmieniłby planów od tak sobie. Coś musiało się stać, a Tony nie był pewien, czy spodoba mu się prawda, jeśli uda mu się ją odkryć.

* * *

\- Cholera jasna – powiedział Tony patrząc z żalem na zniszczoną nogawkę od spodni. Zdążył sobie nalać szkockiej do szklanki i wyjść na taras by delektować się trunkiem, gdy tuż obok niego pojawił się Loki. Nagłe zjawienie się boga wystraszyło wynalazcę. Szklanka zwyczajnie wyślizgła mu się z dłoni i rozbiła na twardej posadzce, a jej zawartość udekorowała jasne spodnie ciemnymi plamami.

\- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – przeprosił Loki. Jego oczy błyszczały wesoło, kąciki ust uniosły się nieznacznie, a w jego tonie nie było słychać nawet nutki skruchy.

\- Jarv, nie informuj na razie reszty grupy o naszym gościu – zarządził Tony, wiedząc, że nawet na tarasie SI go usłyszy. – Czego chcesz, Loki?

\- Przyszedłem na obiecanego drinka. O ile pamięć mnie nie myli, a wierz mi, zdarza się to niezwykle rzadko, to jeszcze go nie otrzymałem.

\- Jasne, drink. Mi też się przyda. Poczekaj sekundkę.

Stark zniknął w drzwiach do wieży, ale wrócił niemal tak szybko, jak obiecał, niosąc dwie szklanki i niemal pełną butelkę pod pachą.

\- Pomyślałem, że może przydać nam się więcej.

\- Chcesz mnie spić? – Loki uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Ja? Skądże znowu! Proszę – Tony wręczył bogowi szklankę, po czym sam pociągnął ze swojej długiego łyka. Butelka została bezpiecznie położona na posadzce. – Co cię tu sprowadza, Loki?

\- Mam pewną informację, którą chciałbym przekazać waszej grupie.

\- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z dzisiejszą dziwaczną walką? Bo muszę przyznać, że ta nagła zmiana zasad była po prostu nie fair. Tak się nie robi stary. Ktoś musi cię nauczyć zabawy z innymi, bo nigdy nie będziesz mieć przyjaciół.

\- Jakkolwiek fascynujące są twoje wywody, Stark, ja mówię poważnie. Mam dla was informację i tak, ma ona coś wspólnego z dzisiejszą walką, choć nie będę się wdawać w szczegóły, jeśli o ten aspekt chodzi. Otóż chciałem poinformować, że prawdziwa armia Chitaurich przybędzie do Midgardu. Będą tu za tydzień i prawdopodobnie wypowiedzą wam wojnę.

Tony omal nie upuścił drugiej szklanki.

\- C-co proszę?

\- Czy ja niewyraźnie mówię, Stark? – poirytował się Loki. – Chitauri nadchodzą, będą chcieli się bić, koniec bajki.

\- Czemu mi to mówisz? Chciałeś nas uprzedzić? Czujesz się dość pewny, że możesz stanąć na czele armii z przygotowanymi do walki Avengersami, jako przeciwnikami? Uwierz mi, że jesteśmy u szczuty naszej formy. I zgadnij, czemu to zawdzięczamy? Tym twoim śmiesznym atakom, które doskonale… symulowały…

\- Widzę, że wreszcie zrozumiałeś – bóg uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, po czym napił się odrobinę.

\- Ty… ty przygotowywałeś nas do tego! – rzucił oskarżycielsko Tony. – Chcesz, abyśmy walczyli z Chitauri! Ale czemu?

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Nie jestem z nimi teraz w najlepszych stosunkach – Loki wzruszył ramionami. – W końcu przegrałem bitwę, która ich zdaniem powinna być dziecinnie łatwa do zwyciężenia. Chcieli Tesaraktu. Przybędą tu po niego tutaj, bo nie wiedzą, że jest w Asgardzie. Gdy go nie znajdą, zniszczą waszą planetę.

\- Czy oni czasem nie potrzebowali Tesaraktu, by się tu dostać?

\- Nie. Po prostu byli daleko, a Tesarakt przyspieszyłby podróż. Nie mają własnego świata, szukają więc miejsca dla siebie.

\- Czy ty czasem nie mówiłeś, że będziesz rządzić Ziemią?

\- Prawda, Midgard miał się dostać mi. Oni chcieli Asgardu, ale tutaj znajdował się Tesarakt, który by im to umożliwił. W zamian za zdobycie go, miałem zostać królem.

\- Zaprzeczasz sam sobie – zauważył Tony. – Przedtem mówiłeś, że nie chciałeś Ziemi.

\- To nie była moja decyzja. Już tłumaczyłem, że ma tu ze wszystkim związek skomplikowana magia. Powiedzmy, że przywódca Chitaurich sprawił, że uwierzyłem, iż władza nad Midgardem jest moim marzeniem. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się później… – Loki machnął ręką. – Ważne jest tylko to, że Chitauri nadchodzą. Jeszcze nie wiem ilu ich jest, ale sądzę iż jesteście przygotowani dostatecznie do walki.

\- Oczywiście, wszystko dzięki tobie – powiedział sarkastycznie Tony.

\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się bóg.

\- Powiedz mi. Twoja ostatnia sztuczka z całkowitym zniknięciem zostanie wykorzystana podczas ataku?

\- Ma się rozumieć.

\- Czyli ty się gdzieś schować podczas gdy my odwalimy za ciebie całą robotę.

\- Skoro tak uważasz – Loki dopił swoją szkocką za jednym zamachem. – Na mnie już czas. Mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia nim przybędzie tu armia.

\- Poczekaj – Stark złapał Lokiego za ramię, nim ten zdążył zniknąć. – Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.

Loki uniósł w oczekiwaniu brew.

\- Dlaczego przygotowywałeś nas do tej walki? Nasza przegrana powinna ci dać satysfakcję. Czemu tak się starałeś, żebyśmy wygrali?

\- Och, Stark – Loki zaśmiał się perliście. – Wcale nie musicie wygrać. Potrzebuję tylko byście nie dali się zabić w ciągu pięciu pierwszych minut ataku i odwrócili tym samym uwagę wroga. A teraz wybacz. Mój czas się kończy.

Bóg rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Z jakiegoś powodu jego pożegnalne słowa zabrzmiało złowróżbnie.

* * *

Słowa Lokiego stały się prawdą. Dokładnie tydzień później cała potężna armia Chitauri przybyła na Ziemię. Zaatakowali ostatnią znaną lokalizację Tesaraktu – Nowy York. Avengersi walczyli dzielnie. W pocie czoła zabijali przeciwników z pomocą agentów SHIELD, podczas gdy policja i straż ewakuowały mieszkańców. Dzięki ostrzeżeniu Lokiego byli gotowi i straty w ludności cywilnej ograniczyły się do minimum. Ale nawet to minimum było za wiele.

Tony nie brał udziału w walkach na ziemi. Zajmował się wysadzaniem statków w powietrze. Z powodu radioaktywności Fury zabronił użycia bomb atomowych, a broń Starka była przynajmniej bezpieczna – na tyle, na ile bezpieczna może być bomba wysadzona o kilka kilometrów nad powierzchnią ziemi.

Statki Chitauri wybuchały jeden po drugim, a żołnierze padali martwi na ziemię. Tony musiał zacząć wysadzanie od mniejszych statków, które broniły statku największego – prawdopodobnie to tam właśnie znajdował się głównodowodzący całej armii.

\- Drużyno, jeśli mi się uda, wysadzę przywódcę – poinformował Tony, przedzierając się przez obronę kosmitów. – To może być najszybszy sposób na pokonanie tych drani.

\- Bez przywódcy wojsko się rozsypie – zgodził się z nim Steve. – Uważaj na siebie, Tony.

\- Czy ja kiedykolwiek jestem nieostrożny?

\- Odmawiam odpowiedzi na to pytanie – Steve zaśmiał się, ale dalszą wypowiedź przerwał głośny odgłos wybuchu.

\- Kapitanie, wszystko w porządku? – Tony zmartwił się.

\- Tak, leć!

\- Aye, aye – IronMan zasalutowałby, gdyby tylko miał wolne ręce.

Filmy science-fiction nauczyły Tony’ego, że każdy statek kosmiczny wytwarza wokół siebie pole siłowe, które odrzuca wszystkie obce jednostki a także nieznaną technologię, strzały z laserów czy nawet wymierzone w nie, celnie rzucone kamienie. Chitauri jednak wyraźnie nie oglądali tych samych filmów co Tony, gdyż jak do tej pory wynalazca nie miał najmniejszych problemów z wystrzeleniem bomby i wysadzeniem za jej pomocą wrogiego statku.

Statek przywódcy niczym nie różnił się od pozostałych, oprócz tego że był co najmniej trzy razy większy. Niestety jego rozmiar stanowił pewien problem dla IronMana. Nie było sposobu by całkowicie zniszczyć go bombą wystrzeloną z zewnątrz. Mogłaby ona co najwyżej zniszczyć powłokę, ale raczej nie wyrządziłaby poważnej szkody. Tony musiał się dostać do źródła mocy.

Z pomocą JARVISa Tony znalazł doskonałe miejsce do przebicia się do środka – czujniki pokazywały mu, że po drugiej stronie nie ma zastępów wrogiej armii, a to wystarczyło, by Tony uznał miejsce za dobre. Unikając kosmitów i wszczęcia alarmu Tony ukradkiem dostał się do miejsca, które jego SI zidentyfikowała jako potencjalne źródło zasilania.

Pomieszczenie, do którego trafił IronMan było ogromne. Można by tu było zmieścić połowę Central Parku. W centrum znajdowało się coś, co wyglądało jak rdzeń komputera skrzący się kolorowymi światełkami i opleciony tysiącami różnej grubości kabli. To musiał być główny komputer.

Tony nie tracąc czasu zbliżył się do swojego celu. Nim jednak dotarł na miejsce zatrzymał się nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Opadł na metalową podłogę, a gdy JARVIS zapewnił go, że powietrze jest zdatne do oddychania, uniósł maskę.

Scena, która roztaczała się przed jego oczami przypominała rzeźnię. Co najmniej kilkudziesięciu Chitauri leżało bezwładnie w kałużach własnej krwi. Martwymi oczyma wpatrywali się pusto w przestrzeń. Mimo to nie wyglądali, jakby stawili opór przed śmiercią. Sprawiali bardziej wrażenie, jakby zostali zarżnięci – dosłownie, wszyscy mieli rany cięte przez brzuch i szyję – nim zdążyli sięgnąć do broni. Każdy był zwrócony w inną stronę, więc prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedzieli, co ich dopadło.

\- To jest chore – Tony szepnął, starając się powstrzymać odruch wymiotny.

IronMan postanowił jak najszybciej dotrzeć do komputera, wysadzić go i mieć już to wszystko z głowy. Na powrót uniósł się w powietrze, ale nie założył maski.

\- Sir – w słuchawce odezwał się nagle głos z brytyjskim akcentem, - sądzę, iż powinien pan być poinformowany, że wykrywam w pobliżu sygnaturę pana Lokiego.

\- Co? Loki tu jest? – _Gdzieś w tej rzeźni?_

\- Tak, sir. Jeśli nadal będzie pan zmierzać w tym samym kierunku, wkrótce się pan na niego natknie.

Tony, sam nie wiedząc czemu, przyspieszył.

Loki leżał na podłodze. Jego oczy były na wpół przymknięte, ale jeszcze nie martwe, jak oczy Chitauri. Mimo to przedstawiał sobą żałosny widok. Jego zbroja była brudna, peleryna podarta na strzępy. Hełm leżał kilka metrów od niego z odłamanym rogiem. Po jego twarzy płynęła krew. Na widok Tony’ego kąciki jego ust uniosły się w słabym uśmiechu.

\- Witaj, Stark – powiedział zachrypniętym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie. Zawsze sądziłem, iż jestem skazany na śmierć w samotności.

\- Zawsze umiera się w samotności – Tony powtórzył słowa, które usłyszał gdzieś dawno temu. Wylądował koło Lokiego i uklęknął przy nim. – Ciebie też się tutaj nie spodziewałem – powiedział, nie mogąc do końca uwierzyć w surrealność tej sytuacji.

\- No tak, byłeś przecież przekonany, że schowam się przed bitwą – Loki zaśmiał się, ale po chwili jego śmiech przerodził się w mokry kaszel. Na jego brodzie pojawiło się kilka dodatkowych kropli krwi.

\- To właśnie dałeś mi do zrozumienia. Co tu robisz?

\- Miałem sprawę do załatwienia – bóg rzucił okiem na ciało leżące u jego stóp.

Martwy mężczyzna nie przypominał Chitauri. Był większy i wyglądem bardziej ludzki. U niego widać było ślady walki. Widocznie miał czas na kontratak, ale nie uchroniło go to przed śmiercią.

\- To on cię kontrolował?

\- Nie było żadnej kontroli – powiedział Loki zmęczonym głosem. Tony nie wiedział, czy ton wynika z irytacji wywołanej ponownym drążeniem tego samego tematu, czy Loki traci już resztki sił. – Ale to przez niego wszyscy tu jesteśmy. Ja umieram na zimnej podłodze, a ty i twoi przyjaciele plamicie się krwią. A mój brat – Loki przerwał swoją wypowiedź. Wziął głęboki, trzęsący się oddech. – Wysadź ten komputer, Stark – powiedział stanowczo.

\- Jasne, po to tu przyszedłem – zapewnił go Tony. Wystrzelił pociskiem w stronę wielkiej masy technologii. Bomba przylepiła się do kabli, czekając na sygnał do wybuchu. – Zabieram cię stąd. Zabiorę cię do lekarzy… medyków, czy jak ich tan nazywacie w Asgardzie – bohater wziął Lokiego w ramiona. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Jeśli masz przez dobrze na myśli moją śmierć, to oczywiście, masz rację.

\- Zamknij się. Umierasz, ale to nie znaczy, że nie ma już dla ciebie nadziei, więc z łaski swojej nie odzywaj się. Musisz zaatakować nas jeszcze kilka razy. Wysłać swoją armię manekinów, inaczej wyjdziemy z wprawy – Tony wystartował i zaczął lecieć w stronę wyjścia. Zamknął maskę, a jego następne słowa wzmocnione głośnikami komputera nabrały nieludzkiego chłodnego wyrazu, który maskował jego prawdziwe uczucia. – Po walce porozmawiamy chwilę, jak zawsze. To mi przypomina, musisz w końcu obejrzeć film „Megamind”. Obiecałeś, a później wykręcałeś się, że nie miałeś czasu. Tym razem posadzę cię na fotelu i zmuszę do oglądania. Zrobimy popcorn. Thor zje większość i dla nas pewnie niewiele zostanie.

Tony wiedział, że gada od rzeczy. Mówił wszystko, co mu tylko ślina na język przyniosła, ale nie mógł przestać. Ta paplanina odpędzała jego myśli od bardziej nieprzyjemnych tematów. Od rzeczywistości.

Loki uśmiechał się słabo, leżąc bezwładnie w jego ramionach.

\- Wiesz co, Stark? – Tony nie słyszał nawet jego głosy. To, co mówiło w głośnikach było tylko wygenerowaną komputerowo imitacją, stworzoną przez jego SI, która czytała z ust boga. – Nigdy nie miałem przyjaciół. To zawsze Thor był otoczony przez ludzi. Ale jestem pewien, że gdybym kiedykolwiek jakiegoś przyjaciela potrzebował, ty byłbyś świetnym wyborem.

\- Jestem najgorszym wyborem – Tony zdołał wykrztusić przez zaciśnięte gardło. Widząc odczyty na ekranie HUDa wiedział już, że nie zdąży. Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy, których obecności nie potrafił wyjaśnić. – Dobry przyjaciel nie pozwala swojemu przyjacielowi umrzeć – tym zdaniem nie wygrałby konkursu literackiego, ale miał to gdzieś.

\- W takim razie dobrze, że jednak przyjaciółmi nie jesteśmy – Loki po raz kolejny próbował się zaśmiać.

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał Tony, myśląc o ich wszystkich rozmowach, o tym jak świetnie się dogadywali pomimo bycia wrogami.

\- Absolutnie, bo gdybyśmy byli… - głos Lokiego załamał się po raz kolejny. – Gdybyśmy byli przyjaciółmi, to nie chciałbym byś był świadkiem mojej śmierci.

_A nie chcę teraz być sam_ – pozostało niedopowiedziane, ale Tony widział te słowa w oczach boga.

\- Masz rację. Dobrze. To dobrze. Hej, a chcesz zobaczyć fajerwerki?

Loki spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. Tony zatrzymał się i obrócił na powrót w stronę statku. Uznał, że znajdują się dość daleko i krótką komendą wysadził bombę.

Na reakcję czekali kilka sekund. Najpierw od strony statku rozbłysło jasne światło. Statek zaczął się trząść, co sugerowało serię pomniejszych wybuchów – bomba musiała wywołać reakcję łańcuchową. Grzmot wybuchu dotarł do nich dopiero po kilku długich sekundach, gdy statek zaczął już powoli opadać. Był długi, głęboki i rozdzierał uszy. Nim ucichł, Loki był już martwy, ale na jego twarzy na zawsze odmalowany został wyraz satysfakcji.

* * *

Tony wrócił na ziemię. W ślad za największym statkiem, poległy wszystkie pozostałe. Chitauri zostali pokonani, a Avengersi i agenci SHIELD byli rozdarci pomiędzy świętowaniem wygranej, a żałobą po stracie przyjaciół.

Tony nie czuł dylematu. Nie miał siły się uśmiechnąć. Ciało Lokiego złożył delikatnie w ramionach Thora, który widząc swego brata w takim stanie wybuchł rozdzierającym serce płaczem. Sam wynalazca oddalił się od grupy, a dzięki masce zasłaniającej mu twarz, nikt nie pytał o ślady łez na jego policzkach.


End file.
